


i'm no poet (but you're poetry)

by softgrantaire



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Drabble, Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Trans David, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrantaire/pseuds/softgrantaire
Summary: “And that,” Matteo whispers. “Your smile. If I could ever write a sonnet, it’d be about your smile. I’d quote a vine, but I can’t think of one that could do it justice.”He’s smacked in the face before he can continue. “Idiot.”“You chose this idiot,” Matteo repeats, pulling him in for a kiss.David doesn’t answer, too busy kissing.He did choose him. He’d still choose him. He’d always choose him.Or Matteo tries to list his favourite things about David but fails, because well. David.





	i'm no poet (but you're poetry)

“I love your hands,” Matteo sighs, tangling their fingers. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Matteo sighs again. He raises David’s hand to his mouth, trailing kisses across the rough skin along his thumb and index finger. 

 

“I hate them,” David whispers after a moment of Matteo silently kissing the calluses left by holding a pencil for hours.

 

“What?”

 

“My hands.They’re - girl hands.”

 

Matteo sits up from where he was laying next to David on his bed and looks offended on David’s behalf. “Uh - wrong. Nothing about you is ‘girl’ anything. And I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise. Even if it’s you.”

 

“You couldn’t take _anyone_ in a fight, babe, even me.”

 

Matteo humphed. “That’s because you never miss arm day. I’ve never worked out, ever, in my life, and I want it to stay that way.”

 

“Come on, baby, you like watching me work out.”

 

“Never said I  _didn’t,_ ” Matteo blushes. “Just that I’ll fight you even though I’m weak.”

 

David smiles slightly. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Well,” he drags out the word. “I’m an idiot that cares about you. You chose this idiot.”

 

“God, I did. I really did.”

 

The grin Matteo sends him is carelessly wide. David knows he won’t push, won’t ask him to elaborate, but he feels as if he should. For himself.

 

He was whispering again; talking quietly is always easier, he finds. “I’ve never - well. They’re too small.”

 

“They’re the same size as mine.” Matteo furrows his brow, comparing their hands. He lays back down, tangling their fingers again. “I think yours are bigger, actually.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Matteo hums. “I’ll like them enough for both us, then.”

 

“Oh, will you?” David turns his head to face him.

 

“Of course,” he says like it’s obvious. Maybe to him it was.

 

“Are my hands the only think you like about me, then?” David smiles widely. “What about my dazzling personality?”

 

“Fishing for compliments, babe?”

 

“Never,” David gasps, ignoring the flutter in his chest from Matteo simply calling him ‘babe’.

 

“I’m hardly a literary god,” Matteo laughs. “It won’t be anything eloquent.”

 

David rolls over to face him completely. “I’ve never expected eloquence out of you. Come on, then, tell me nice things. I deserve it, you know.”

 

He was joking, but Matteo’s face softened. “You do.”

 

David can feel himself flush, and the other boy reaches to stroke a thumb down his cheek. “I couldn’t rate them. But I love when you blush.”

 

David looks down, and feels himself flush further. He looks at Matteo from underneath his eyelashes, suddenly shy. _This boy…_

 

“Your eyes, of course. I’ve always loved your eyes.” Matteo wasn’t done. He rubs his thumb back and forth across his cheek. “And your nose and how it -” he presses a kiss on the bridge “- scrunches when I kiss it.”

 

“Okay, okay, I get it.” David is flustered. “You can stop now.”

 

“You got me started, maybe I don’t want to stop! I haven’t even gotten to your mouth, yet.”

 

“Oh? You like my mouth, then?”

 

Matteo’s thumb trails from underneath his eyes and the soft press on his lips makes him gasp; Matteo swiftly presses a kiss on his open mouth, but pulls away before David can kiss him properly.

 

_“Matteo.”_  He knows he’s whining, but he just wants to kiss his boyfriend. His boyfriend who is laughing at him, eyes nearly closed.

 

“You’re the one who was fishing for compliments! I haven’t mentioned how soft your hair is, or anything that isn’t physical.” He waves a hand dismissively. “Everyone knows you’re handsome, it’s a fact.”

 

“Oh, handsome am I?”

 

Matteo rolls his eyes. “Of course you are. It’s your only redeeming quality.”

 

“My only redeeming quality?”

 

“Yeah. You’re mean and make fun of me whenever I say something stupid - which is often - and you beat me at Mario Kart,” Matteo says with a put upon sigh. “And you’re funny and talented and smart and it’s not fair, really.”

 

David can’t help but smile widely.

 

“And that,” Matteo whispers. “Your smile. If I could ever write a sonnet, it’d be about your smile. I’d quote a vine, but I can’t think of one that could do it justice.”

 

He’s smacked in the face before he can continue. “Idiot.”

 

“You chose this idiot,” Matteo repeats, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

David doesn’t answer, too busy kissing.

 

He did choose him. He’d still choose him. He’d always choose him.

 


End file.
